Go Green
by DanieXJ
Summary: A phone conversation between friends about a significant event of 2008.


Title: Go Green

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters

Spoilers: Not really, well, unless you don't know what happened on Tuesday June 17th, 2008 (well, I guess it ended on the 18th, but, ya know... oh, and since it's now two years later, the Boston Celtics Won the NBA Championship for the 17th time.) Oh, and let's pretend that Abby's not going who knows where with Luka... She's in Chicago, with Joe.

* * *

"Hello."

"They won, they won, they won, they won. Did you see that? Craziness, and Pierce, who got robbed, he should have won the season long MVP. Kobe, puleeze... And no one, no one would guard Ray, how in the hell was Phil Jackson not screaming his lungs out 'guard Allen, guard Allen'. Seven, he got seven three pointers, seven... that's... that's..."

"Abby? Would you take a breath?"

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the telephone. "Sorry Kerry."

A laugh came from Miami, "It's okay, let me guess, were you screaming that they should guard Ray Allen on Tuesday?"

"Who, me?" Abby took a breath in and let it out slowly. "Sorry, you know that I've been a Celtics fan for years. Bird, Parrish, although I've never liked McHale. Oh, and did you see KG and Bill Russell? Bill Russell was the best..."

"Abigail?"

"Kerry."

Kerry laughed softly, "Have you ever seen Bill Russell play?"

"Well, no, but he just seems so, regal, same with Hondo." Silence came from Abby's walk around phone. "Kerry?"

"Just trying to figure out who the hell Hondo is."

Abby smirked, though she managed not to laugh out loud, "Sorry. John Havlicek, another old timer who was a Celtic. You know Bird right?"

"Larry, and yes, I know Kevin McHale and Robert Parrish."

"Ray Allen is the Celtics current guard. Paul Pierce, a forward. KG..."

Kerry interrupted Abby, "I know that one, Kevin Garnett."

"Yep. So... how are you doing? How's Henry doing?"

Kerry took the change in the direction of the conversation in stride. "We're doing well." Silence came over the line and the fake hiss of non-existent static was all that could be heard. "You didn't ask about Courtney."

"I don't care too much."

"We broke up."

Abby was silent a bit longer than she needed to be. "That's too bad."

It was Kerry's turn to change the subject. "So, I leave and look what happens to the Cubs. They get good."

"Ugh, Baseball."

This managed to coax a laugh from Kerry's side of the phone, "It's the American pastime Abby."

"It's so damn boring Kerry..."

"Hey." The word came out much louder than Kerry thought it would. "Sorry. But you bite your tongue."

Abby chuckled. "So, you haven't gotten on the Marlins bandwagon, or the Devil Rays."

"You mean the Rays."

Abby frowned, "What?"

"They changed their name, they're the Tampa Bay Rays." More silence. "Abby?"

"Sorry Kerry, but, that's just stupid. It would be like renaming the Celtics the Cels or something... So, you're really doing okay down there?"

There was a voice in the background and Abby listened as Kerry and Henry had a short conversation. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I should probably get going anyway. I just... I..." Abby trailed off.

But Kerry picked up the conversation. "We're coming up there next week. If, I mean, if you can get time off from work, maybe we could get together, you, Joe, me, Henry. If you have time..."

"No, yeah, that would be... that'd be fun. I'll see what I can get off. Next week?"

There was rustling of paper, "The 23rd until the 28th. To see the Lopezes."

Abby paused, thinking, and it all seemed to come together in her brain in the span of a blink. "Yes, that's... will you be staying at the Lopezes?"

Kerry seemed to issue a sort of a groan, but covered it with a laugh, "Yes, uh, Henry will love it, and... I need to go before Henry manages to hang himself. Just give me a call there if..."

"The 26th, in the afternoon..." Abby paused, "I... just keep it open?"

There was a crash on Kerry's side of the phone, "Sorry Abby I..."

"Go, go before the trip is a moot point... I'll see you next week." She hit the end button on her phone and stared at it for a moment. "The 26th, 1:20..." A smile came to her face. "Kerry Weaver won't know what hit her."

* * *

Fin ~ June 19th, 2008


End file.
